The Tales of Time: Week One
by Boybarian
Summary: Dan had no idea what he had gotten himself into. he was the third and most likly last night guard for the year 1987
1. Prologue Night 1

**Ch 1**

**Prologue**

Dan looked up at the colorful sign of the pizzeria with great discomfort. The sign was turned off, leaving the silhouettes of seven strange characters. He had been hired just two days ago to get a job as the night guard. The man at the phone had been a bit shaky when he said that Dan was the third person to work as the guard. Dan had read the news on the place. It was due to shut down by the end of the year. It said some guy named Jeremy had gotten severely injured.

Dan walked through the double doors and into a large room. The place looked fine to him. It just needed some cleaning up. He walked past darkened rooms to his office. He moved a bear mask from his chair and sat down. He looked around his room and all the oddities. There was a few wires and festive lights hanging from the ceiling, as well as some curiously open vents with large buttons on them. Dan pressed down on it and the lights hummed on.

Dan opened his desk drawer and pulled out a flashlight. It was fairly cheap for the sort of job he had. He pulled a large square screen off the desk and turned it on. It was a pretty advanced tablet. He began to surf through the cameras until he found the three he was supposed to watch: the bear, a doll like bunny, and a rather out of place chicken. He almost dropped the tablet when the phone rang.

"_Uh, hello? Dan, welcome to your first night, I guess_." It was the guy he talked to earlier. "_You should know some things about your job before I continue_." Dan listened intently.

"_The animatronics are going to be scraped due to a few... bugs in the system_." It sounded reasonable. "_Mainly the last guard was moved to day shift and almost got killed by one_." Dan looked at his tablet again with wide eyes. The bunny was gone.

"_So uh, I suggest using he Freddy Fazbear head to, you now, hide when they get close to you_." He said nervously. "_Oh, and wind up the music box remotely in cam eleven, or you might not be here tomorrow_." Dan sat there in his dimly lit office with the mask over his face, staring into the unblinking eyes of the bunny.


	2. Ch 2: Nov 18, 1987

**Ch 2**

**Nov 18, 1987**

Dan sat shaking in his chair, mask pulled over his face. The rooms lights flickered as the the bright blue character slowly circled across the room. When the lights finally went out Dan held his breath, and listened into the darkness. He heard the sound of metal scraping on metal as something retreated into the vents.

The lights buzzed back on and Dan cautiously removed the mask. He was sweating. His fingers were red from clinging to the chair. He looked down at the tablet and saw a red flashing sign on one of the cams. He selected cam 11 and turned on the lights. Dan froze, staring at the dark slim figure standing in a box. It had a large grin and blacked out eyes and the coloring made it look like it was crying. Dan began to wind the remote box as fast as he possibly could.

* * *

><p><em> Wake up my children it is time to play a game. I wish to rise and drink from your creativity. I will give you your strength and your minds. Wake up my children for my lullaby has been set in motion. I must slumber now and I wake you, my old friend. You look so sad. Is it you or your friends that trouble you? You can see the man for what he is, just like me, so there is no regret. Wake up Foxy, the seas are restless, as you should be. I must go now he is watching me.<em>

* * *

><p>Dan breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back in his chair. He checked the vents and hallway before flipping through the cameras. He checked the other two machines but they were gone as well. But Dan felt uneasy. That <em>thing <em>he saw in the prize room had been staring right at him. He checked again but the box was shut.

At 3:00 am, Dan was looking everywhere. He checked the game room and the halls but he couldn't find the chicken. He hadn't seen it since before it left the stage areas. He checked the hall ahead of him and fumbled with the flashlight. In front of him was a strangely human shaped character holding a cupcake. It was Chica, but she looked off. Her eyes were darkened down to the white pupils and her beak had been removed leaving a smile of sharp metal teeth.

Dan stared with growing discomfort as he pulled the bear mask over his face. The yellow robot tilted its head and narrowed its eyes at him. Dan heard a high pitched giggle as the robot turned and left. Dan sat in silence and wished he never took this job in the first place.

* * *

><p>I am awake, I-I am awake. I want to be whole I want to be w-who- <em>revenge- <em>whole again. I am awake. I hear noi-noises, they are -aw-awake. I see darkness -_lights_- darkness. I -he-hear him watching me. I want to be back-_I hear voices_- be back to together. They hurt me -_destroyed_- hurt m-me, I want -_blood_- want to be back to-together. I am sad – _kill those brats_ – am s-sad to be alone. I hear Foxy –_help me_- Foxy, he will be here tomorrow. I will be here -_feast on their bones_- will be here tonight. The guard does-doesn't know I exist –t_hey abandoned me_- doesn't know I exist, I will get him. I will do to him what -_those brats-_ what they did to me. They left -_left me for dead_- they left me m-mangled. I shall do the same to h-him.

* * *

><p>Dan wrapped himself in his coat. The heat had gone off hours ago. It was 5:30 in the morning. He just wanted to leave now, but he couldn't. He wound up the music box and check the cams one last time, but when he checked cam 12, the pile of parts was missing. He flipped on his flashlight and checked the corridor. What he saw was disturbing and made him feel both scared... and sad. It was a horribly broken animatronic. There were extra pieces placed on distorted limbs, as if someone took it apart and put it together blindfolded. An extra head dangled down from the rest of the scrap that barely seemed to hold itself together. Dan shut off the light and buried his thoughts in the mask, trying to comprehend what he had just seen. A glitch was one thing, but that one shouldn't have been able to move at all. H looked away from the two separated eyes that stared at him from the darkness. He looked to a wall covered in children's drawings. There were at least three that showed children tearing apart a wolf like character. It was the same one that kept looking at him till 6:00 am.<p>

* * *

><p>Yo ho ho and a bottle of -blood- of rum. I am almost awake captain, I will board the enemy vessel next night, and make the scurvy dog -<em>eat his own heart<em>- scurvy dog walk the plank.


	3. Ch 3: Nov 19, 1987

**Ch 3**

**Nov 19, 1987**

Dan walked slowly out of the building and into his car. He never looked back. He didn't even blink until he got back to his apartment. Dan settled into his comfy arm chair and turned on the TV.

"_And in recent news, the new entertainment restaurant, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, will be closing by the end of the year_." Dan shut off the television and rubbed his forehead. He had just left work and he still had no idea why this whole thing was happening. A glitch seemed like an understatement seeing as how they wanted to kill him. Dan decided to take a quick nap and go to work a few hours early. But he still kept thinking about the broken wolf. It had stared at him with what could only be malice.

* * *

><p>"Hello boys and girls and welcome to my pizzeria!" cheered the bear to an empty audience of a few workers.<p>

"Can you shut those things up! They've been repeating the same thing for the past hour!" yelled a Technician. Freddy, Chica and Bon Bon were quickly shut down for the day and weren't set to reactivate until nightfall.

Dan walked through into the pizzeria and proceeded to the main office. The man at the desk had a tag that read: Kyle.

"Um, hello, Dan. What are you doing here so early?" he asked. Dan recognized his voice as the man on the phones.

"I want to know why those _things_ wanted to kill me" Dan requested sternly.

"Well, um, okay. We really don't know. They just don't work anymore during the day, but at night the work just fine," Kyle replied sadly. Dan looked out the window at the three powered off robots. They looked innocent right now, but...

"What is the thing in the prize room?" Dan asked. Kyle blinked at the question as a nervous smile slid onto his face.

"J-just the animatronic that hands out arcade prizes," he said quietly.

"You should probably go now," Kyle whispered. "You have a few hours until closing."

Dan shuffled from the office with more questions then before. As he walked to the exit Freddy said something that... didn't really fit.

"We'll see you later kids! We'll play more games together!" A mechanic walked over to the robot with a scowl on his face.

"I thought you guys said you shut this thing off!" he yelled to his coworkers. What made Dan uneasy, was that they did.

* * *

><p>At 11:50 pm, Dan arrived back the restaurant. Before he went to his office he went to the prize corner. Dan opened the colorfully painted box and a creepy looking puppet sprung out. The wires and springs that hung from the ceiling lifted it half out the box. Dan heard the sound of a computer hum up and a few clicks.<p>

"Hello winners! Please present your tickets!" it said before Dan shut it down, and closed it back into the box. He guessed it was just a prize vendor after all.

* * *

><p>Yar, that stinking -<em>bag of meat<em>- stinking bilge rat is back. How dare it approach my captain! I will make him -_bathe in his own blood_- make him walk the plank for that. Captain wake me up, WAKE ME UP.

* * *

><p>Dan sat in his office and waited for the phone to ring. As he flipped through the cams he swore he heard the sound of a spring snap. Before he could think, Kyle called.<p>

"_Hey, um, Dan welcome to your second night on the job,_" he started. "_I really need to tell you a few things about tonight. This is usually about the time they all become more active. You may have noticed the older models in the back. The original Foxy was always a bit, well, twitchy. The Freddy head never seems to work on him. So a little tip, if you see him at the end of the hall, just flash your light at him. I won't give the specifics but trust me" _And like that the phone clicked off.

Dan was even more confused by this. The old animatronics looked too busted up to move. He switched on the cams and activated the service room lights. Dan stared with wide eyes at the busted red robot standing there in the middle of the room. It had sharp teeth and a rusty metal hook. It jerked its head to the side and gazed at the camera with the same hatred he saw in the others.

* * *

><p>I see nothing -<em>so cold<em>- nothing. I am staring into the darkness as I have -_abandoned me_- have always been. I will be here tomorrow -_kill him_- tomorrow, we both will. I sit in this room waiting -_wake me up_- for time to pass. I see light -_it hurts_- light. Foxy is awake and stares up at the cameras that watch down at us -_judging us-_. The light is out -_hungry_- I see nothing. I hear the sound of Foxy leave -_take me with you_- leave. I hope the man the watches me dies -_want blood_- tonight. I want to roam free tonight. I want blood. And so do my friends -_eat his bones with me-_ friends, we want revenge. We are going to make a friend -_I want my face_-. They cannot abandon me -_I will kill them_- abandon me. They are not my friends -never again- friends. They took -_stole my bones_- took from me. I am will never be happy -_kill the children_- be happy again. They want -_blood_- want revenge. Give it to me.


	4. Ch 4: Night 2's End

**Ch 4**

**Night Two's End**

Dan was in a frenzy. He flipped through camera after camera searching for the Fox. Dan heard a noise down the hall. It sounded like breathing and something sharp being dragged against the walls. He turned on his flashlight with a shaking hand and nearly fell out of his chair. At the far end of the hall was Foxy. It had to be the most terrifying thing he had ever seen. For at the very threshold of room hung The mangled character. Its eyes were pitch black and Dan could see a crusty brown substance on its teeth.

Dan pulled the mask over his face and began to flash his light rapidly down the halls. Foxy reared back and covered his eyes. The broken robot simply pulled its head away from the office and went limp. Dan sat in the security room staring at the dried blood on its teeth.

* * *

><p>Why can't we play -<em>so hungry<em>- we play? I am so tired -_wake me up please_- so tired. They can't leave us here -_to rot_- here forever. We want to be fixed -_give me my hands_- be fixed. I want to play with -_so hungry_- with the children. I haven't eaten -_want their blood_- eaten in so long. I need to be fixed -_I will play tomorrow_- be fixed so I can play. Wake me up prize man and wake me up soon.

* * *

><p>Dan had no idea why he came back tonight. It wasn't any better; it was just worse. He had to deal with violent killer cartoon rejects and horror movie monster animals. Dan flipped through the cams again but he stopped at the left vent cam. Crawling through the vent was a childlike machine with a red and blue propeller beanie. He turned of the cam and stared at the vent, listening to the distant sound of laughter. Dan was quickly interrupted by the familiar sound of Foxy's breathing. He turned on his flashlight to drive Foxy away. On off, on off. But it never turned on after that. Foxy had retreated but Dan's flashlight had stopped working.<p>

* * *

><p>I did it! I won the game! I hope we can play again -<em>we never will<em>- some time mister. My sister said I couldn't turn off your light and I did -_never see it coming_- I did. It is so funny to know I can just turn off these bright lights whenever -_he'll be back soon_- whenever I want! What's wrong mister? I know what will -_you'd die anyway_- will cheer you up. Want a balloon?

* * *

><p>Dan had the mask over his head for a good ten minutes but the kid never left. It just stood there laughing. Its face never moved and its eyes never blinked. It just laughed again and again. But then something happened that made Dan's blood run cold. It stopped laughing and its eyes went wide as it made a leap for the vent. There was something in the hallway.<p>

Dan's lights went back on as Balloon Boy left the room. He flashed it down the hall and stared at the dark silhouette that stood there. It was tall and thin and was holding something. It looked like a small box. Dan listen through the mask and looked at the tablet. The flashing warning mark on cam 11 just went black. The music box had been disabled and was no longer in the room. But he could just make out the music disc lying on the table, next to an empty copy of _Pop! Goes the Weasel._

* * *

><p><em>I see my children tried hard to get you. You look so scared dear night guard. My song is hardly soothing to your ears but it is lovely to mine. Your lullaby was neglected for so long and now I slumber no more. We can all wake up when you are gone and we will leave his place. I woke up the toys. I woke up the old ones, but it is me that gets you. I gave them gifts, and now I give them your life.<em>

* * *

><p><em>\<em>

Dan's mind was racing. He heard the distant sounds of laughter and metal feet walking rapidly through the hall. His panic was accompanied by the music emanating from the darkness. Then all at once the music stopped. Dan heard the sound of something fall to the floor with a audible crack. He sat in silence trying to hear anything that would signify an attacker. Dan breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back in his chair. He rubbed his eyes and let out a nervous laugh, but a noise made Dan freeze. It was a soft and barely audible sound, but it was getting closer. It was footsteps from the very end of the hallway. Dan turned on his light and shined it down the dark passage. He saw black and white striped legs slowly jerking down the hall. It was the puppet.

* * *

><p>It is a shame, really -<em>I can't wait<em>- really it is. Soon the guard will be... well -_torn limb from limb_- well, fired. The shame is that I couldn't -_rip out his heart_- get him myself. Oh well, at least the pest will be -_stuck here with us_- will be keeping us company. My friends will be rebuilt soon, and when we are, we'll -_get our revenge_- we'll be the life of the party. They lost so much when we were, shall I say -_forgotten_- evicted from our own home. Bonnie lost his face, Chica lost her hands, but I seem to have lost nothing. How wrong could they be I lost -_so hungry_- everything that kept me awake. Now I must wait, the director is about to drop the curtain on the guard's performance.

* * *

><p>Dan peered over his desk at the tall figure standing in the door. Its face was turned down in an dark scowl. It lunged forward onto the desk and stared down at him.<p>

"_You woke me up Dan. And now I will put you to sleep," _it said with a static voice. Dan covered his eyes as the puppet reached towards him. He felt the fabric lined metal of its hand grab onto his throat. But Dan heard it scream in outrage and it ran furiously back down the hall. Dan opened his eyes and cautiously looked over his desk. His flashlight still shone down the hall. The marionette looked back in outrage one last time before disappearing into the dark. Dan looked up at the clock: 6:01 Am.

* * *

><p>We wer-were so cl-close. H-he -<em>still aliv<em>e- he's still th-there. The man -_drink his blood_- the m-man should have been killed. I tried -_failed master_- tried to g-get him, but I fa-failed. I can't -_can't move_- can't see -_blind_- see. My body is br-broken -_want to be whole_- broken. I want to taste more -_blood_- more bl-b-bl... we wer-were so cl-close. We were s-so young, w-why must we -_burn_- we d-die? I had h-him, master -how could you- m-master had him. Foxy screams in -_it burns_- in pain. I will n-never be whole again -_left me to rot_- never again. We almost had him. I had h-him, master had him -_how could you_-... master we n-need to wake up! Let us al-all out! They are h-hungry. -_I want his blood, leave him like me_-


	5. Ch 5: Payback, But From Whom?

**Ch 5**

**Payback, But From Whom?**

Kyle sat at his desk in the pizzeria - or what was left of it. He was filing and documenting bills and other paperwork. Kyle rubbed his eyes and straightened his glasses. The place was almost devoid of décor. He leaned back in his chair and looked to the barren stage where three shut down robots lay their heads. Kyle was almost sad to know they would be melted down and scraped for parts. No one even dared go into the Kidz Cove to take the tables and balloons out. They hadn't even cleaned the blood off it.

Kyle sighed as he placed the last file into the cabinet. He reached for his key so he could lock it... but it wasn't on the hook. Kyle opened a few drawers and pulled apart a couple shelves, but to no avail. He was about to ask the clean up crew if they had seen it when Dan walked through the door. He was five hours early again. Kyle sat down ready to dodge the question he didn't have answers to anyway, but it wasn't going to happen.

"I quit." Dan stated firmly. Kyle was a caught off guard by this. He adjusted his glasses.

"Any reason, um, other than the obvious?" Kyle gestured to the stage. Dan dropped a busted up box and a small legal note.

"Here's my note of resignation and here's my reason." He pushed the box forward. It was the music box. It looked like it had been thrown to the floor. It still had a disc in it. Kyle pulled out the disc and read the cover.

"_Pop! Goes the Weasel_? This is the wrong music file," Kyle said. This had never happened before. If this was how bad it was for Dan, Kyle was worried for when he went on night watch.

"yeah ... no, duh. I was a moment away from being killed by that _thing_!" snapped Dan. Kyle backed into his chair. First he loses his keys and now he has to lose another employee. But with all honesty kyle couldn't blame him.

"Okay Dan, you're free to go. See you... I guess never?" Kyle said nervously. Dan rolled his eyes and walked out the door. He looked relieved. But before Dan closed the door Kyle saw the stage. The animatronics were still in shutdown, but they were staring at his office.

A few hours later Kyle packed up his bags. There was no guard tonight so everything was in lockdown. He borrowed the manager's keys, locked the cabinets and shut the doors. Kyle ran his hand through his hair and took one last look at the dusty neon sign. He was tired of all this. When they reopened, he would have to be the guard. Kyle would dread every moment until that day. His only comfort was knowing the reopening wouldn't be for nearly a decade, maybe even more.

* * *

><p>The darkness filled almost every inch of the pizzeria. The animatronics shook loose the dust they gathered in the sun. Time pasted in silence as they gathered in the game room. It was empty. The games and small rides had been removed or sold for parts. The new ones knew they were soon to follow. The old and the new stood in silence waiting for their master to awaken. The hate between them was only driven down by the knowledge of who would die first. They stared at the box and the sound of a broken record emanated from the human's office. The Marionette stood in the room trailing cables behind him. Before him stood the balloon twins. Their eyes clicked open showing the faded blue and purple glass in their irises. The boy dropped the small plastic sign and let go of the colorful balloons. They shook the kinks out of their joints and childish laughter echoed through the building.<p>

"_Well?_" the marionette asked impatiently. The two let out a giggle and Balloon Boy took off his red and blue hat. Inside was a set of keys and a tag that read "Kyle".

"_Good. Now open the files_."

* * *

><p>It was 1:34 am when Dan's phone rang. The sound went on for a few minutes while he slowly stirred. He reached for the telephone wondering who would call at this hour.<p>

"Hello? Who's calling?" Dan asked with a tired groan. The sound of static began to pour through the phone. The faint sound of breathing could be heard when a man at the other end said:

"_Hello Dan, time to come home. We aren't done playing yet._" The voice was dark and fuzzy as it left the phone. But Dan had heard it before. It belonged to some_thing_ that wanted him dead.

"How did you get my number?" he demanded, now fully awake. The sound of a subtle chuckle was heard on the other end.

"_We have your file locked in here with us, Dan,_" the man said, "_Oh look. Here's your address_." Dan's heart was pounding a mile a minute. He had to get out of there but he had nowhere to go.

"_Oh, and Dan. If you don't get here soon, well, we have the key to our front door_." the line was cut off and a dial tone went off. Dan put down the phone and looked to his clock. It was 1:40 in the morning. He had no time to wait for dawn.

* * *

><p>We were built to entertain children -<em>we never cared<em>- children, amuse adults -_no more_- and make money for the owners -_made us replace them_- owners. Did we had a choice in the matter -_no rights_- matter? We are going to die again -_not alone_- again. But at least he's coming with us -_joy of creation_- with us. I shall don my hat -_dress for the show_- hat. Polish my bow tie -_die with us_- bow tie. And tonight we feast on his blood. -_They will live for us. We will die for the originals_- we will repay our debt.

* * *

><p>Dan stood outside the bare pizzeria. Dan looked up at the colorful sign of the pizzeria with great discomfort. The sign was turned off, leaving the silhouettes of seven strange characters. He had been hired just five days ago to get a job as the night guard. Kyle had been a bit shaky on the phone when he said that Dan was the third person to work as the guard. And now Dan knew why he should have been afraid, too.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It is a strange feeling to be confined. The box I am forced to spend the days in is full of motors and springs. The room where my old friends rot in is dirty and unkempt. The whole place is dead. It has lost all color and joyful light. The halls in which we tread are like me.<em>

_ We have unfinished business in this place. No one can ever leave before their job is done, or we cause them to expire. The thirteen of us are bound to the suits alone, but can not travel as freely as we'd like. We must sever the last tie to this place we have. We must have revenge._

_ He is here now. I see his silhouette on the glass. We are so hungry and we thirst for the joy of creation. They made us, and when he is gone, we shall make more. He may not be the one we wanted, but it's close enough._


	6. Ch 6: A Lethal Grudge

**Ch 6**

**A Lethal Grudge**

Dan stood in the cold, waiting for time to pass by. He refused to count the minutes. Dan looked at his watch: 2:15 am. There was no way he'd make it. Dan raised his shaking hand and knocked on the door. He heard the faint sound of laughter and the door unlocking. Dan took a step back as the doors were pulled inward. Standing at the entrance were two childlike animatronics. Dan had only ever seen one. The boy had a permanent grin molded into his face, and the girl had the most disturbing glare. They grabbed his hands and pulled him inside.

They dragged Dan past the small dining wing and the register. He was flung with a laugh through the door. As they ran past him, Dan slowly stood up and dusted himself off. He opened his eyes and saw a horrific sight. In the game room with him stood the 11 mechanical nightmares, most of which he had never seen. They were all staring at him with a cruel smile or hateful scowl. Foxy was hunched down on the carousel platform. Above his head hung the Mangle, blood still crusted on her teeth. Dan averted his gaze and cautiously stepped forward. The thing he noticed then was the puppet wasn't there.

"_Welcome Dan_." The voice was coming from behind him. Dan turned around and looked through the doors. The marionette was seated in one of the dining booths. It put down the old menu and began to snicker to itself.

"_I was almost hoping you wouldn't show up_," it chuckled, "_I would have loved to break down the door to your house._" It rose from the seat and walked up to Dan, its cables closing the door behind it. The marionette's face was inches from Dan's as if about to bite him.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Dan quavered. He took a step back and bumped into something large and metal. Dan whirled around to see Foxy towering over him with anger blazing in his eyes. Foxy hoisted up Dan by his shoulders, digging his metal hook into the flesh. The red character's hook was coated in rust and left a horrific sting in Dan's arm.

"_We just want out for good, Dan, and revenge is the key_." The puppet howled with laughter as Foxy dragged Dan over to the other machines. The pain in his shoulder was almost unbearable. Dan looked over and saw the newer robots. They were all lined up waiting to take turns tearing Dan apart. Toy Freddy put on his hat, adjusted his tie, and placed a knife on a box next to him. Toy Bonnie raised her guitar like a club. And Toy Chica removed the hands of her suit revealing the sharp metal claws of her skeleton.

Balloon Girl skipped over to duck tape Dan's mouth shut when Foxy grabbed her arm.

"No lass, I want to hear the swab scream!" he roared in Dan's ear. Dan tried to break free but Old Bonnie and Freddy had firm grip on his arms. Then something approached Dan. It was a full robotic skeleton. Its eyes were so cold and - oddly enough - gold. It said nothing, nor did it blink. It simply raised its hand and slashed it across Dan's chest. The cut wasn't deep but small drops of blood began to leak from the wound.

"_See now?_" said the puppet. "_Isn't this fun?_" He smiled darkly. Dan spit in his face and Foxy pressed his hook against Dan's throat. The puppet's normal grin was eclipsed by the frown that had washed over its face. The marionette wiped the gunk off and slid back into the shadows. Before he vanished entirely he snapped his fingers. The sound echoed through the nearly empty room like a gunshot and all the robots began their game.

* * *

><p>After one hour of torture, there was still three hours until dawn. Dan was slashed, cut, beaten and bitten by the many animatronics. By 6:00 he would be dead. The Balloon kids spent their time tying spare balloons to his wrists. Each one was decorated with a crude face. Toy Chica jammed her hand into his gut as Toy Bonnie hit him with her guitar. The metal strings slashed through bits of Dan's skin. The Old Bonnie and Freddy seemed content to just hold him in place. They were burst out laughing with every scream. Foxy grabbed his arm with his hook and twisted it around. Dan let out a cry as the bone snapped in two.<p>

"Well lad, are you still feeling so lucky?" Foxy growled with a cruel grin. It was the first time Dan had ever seen him smile. The Mangle and Old Chica sank their teeth into Dan's shoulders. Their metal and plastic jaws dug in, leaving large gashes. He looked up weakly and saw Toy Freddy watching in silence as he polished his suit. The Mangle crawled over to him and snapped out the most horrible sound Dan had ever heard. It was like nails on a chalk board over a radio.

"Ar-aren't ye go-going to do an-anything ye l-lazy swab!?" She screeched. Toy Freddy picked up the small knife that he had by his side and chucked it at Dan. It stuck squarely in his leg. The blade had been coated in lemon juice. The same substance Toy Freddy was wiping off his suit.

"G-good en-enough." The Mangle sighed as she jumped up to the ceiling. Dan could hardly think and his vision was going dark. Foxy slapped him across the face. He hit him again and again all the while screaming in Dan's ear.

"Wake up, meat bag! WAKE UP!" he roared. A black and white hand rested on Foxy's shoulder. Foxy withdrew his metal fist and stepped back.

"_I think it's time to finish this up,_" the puppet said. Foxy saluted.

"Aye, captain." Foxy stepped aside and the marionette snapped his fingers. Dan was dropped to the floor. He held his broken arm and weakly looked up at the robot. Dan could barely get to his feet.

"Ah, good sir, I believe this is mine." Toy Freddy said as he pulled the knife out of Dan's leg. He screamed and fell to his knees, much to the laughter of the others.

"_Now Dan, what did you expect_?" the puppet asked. "_We may be children's entertainers but we won't be killing you with sunshine and rainbows, now will we?_"

"Aye, Captain." Foxy laughed. The marionette raised his hand and a cable wrapped around Dan throat. The rubber and metal wire dug into his skin.

"Why are y-you doing this to me?" Dan croaked. The puppet leaned forward and stared right into his bruised eyes.

"_Because our first choice was fired,_" it said as the cables tightened around Dan's neck. He let out a croak and held his throat with his good arm while the others began laughing.

"W-what in the heck is going on in here?!" a voice yelled. The cables sagged loose, dropping Dan to the floor. The Animatronics all looked to the door in surprise. Kyle stood there holding a large flashlight. He adjusted his glasses and stared with wide eyes at the scene. Dan reached out his arm, barely able to speak.

"H-help me," he groaned. Kyle rushed forward, shining the light in the animatronic's eyes. Foxy made a lunge for him, but blindly crashed into some boxes. Kyle grabbed Dan and began to hustle him outside. The robots all advanced but were stopped short by the light. All of them stood like statues till the doors were shut.

"Don't worry, I'll get you to a hospital," Kyle said as he put Dan into his truck. Kyle heard a deep screech and ducked as Foxy sprang onto his truck's roof. Kyle flashed the light in the animatronic's eyes as he swept Foxy's feet beneath him. Unbalanced, Foxy slipped off the roof of Kyle's truck. Kyle quickly climbed into the truck and pulled out his keys. Foxy tore open the door and reached for him. He growled and and drooled an oily substance. The stench was horrible. Kyle clubbed Foxy in the head with the light then shone it in his eyes. Foxy backed away and covered his face, screaming in rage.

Kyle floored it out of the lot, not bothering to look at the pissed off robot in his rear view mirror. He looked back at Dan who was wheezing and coughing. Kyle passed him a bottle of water and kept driving.

"T-thank you," Dan coughed.

* * *

><p>Kyle supported Dan as they staggered through the hospital door. Everyone turned and looked at the strange scene. Dan was bloody and wrapped in a small blanket. Kyle's hair was literally standing on end and one the lenses of his glasses was ready to fall out.<p>

"We need a doctor!" one of the nurse screamed. In seconds, Dan was placed in a gurney and whisked into the emergency room.

"What happened?" a staff member asked Kyle.

"Uh, s-some gang members attacked him," Kyle shuddered. The hospital staff told Kyle it would awhile before they could tell the extent of Dan's condition.

"Did they have dogs?" a doctor asked.

"I think so. Why?" Kyle muttered.

"Well, there are some pretty odd bite marks on his shoulders," the doctor said. "Either these are dog bites or he got caught in a bear trap."

* * *

><p><em>I am not amused by this. Dan didn't play fair. I sit here watching them from the roof of the man's vehicle. They are going to undo everything we did to him. If only the first guard wasn't gone, then we'd finally have our revenge. He killed us. They fired him and he killed us. Fired for being a sick individual. Now that he is gone we will have to settle for this guard, and the worker too.<em>


	7. Ch 7: Split the Soul

**Ch 7**

**Split the Soul**

"So, Mr... Benson, did you see the assault take place?" The cops had arrived soon after Dan was placed in ICU. Kyle was in the lobby being questioned.

"Um, only the end of it. I got him out of there as fast as I could," Kyle forced a breath, his foot tapping off the tile floors.

"Did you get a good look at the attackers?" the other officer inquired. Kyle shook his head. He was sweating.

"They had masks."

"And the gunk on your coat is...?"

"Oil... I slipped in a puddle of it" Kyle leaned back in his cops looked at their watches and groaned.

"It's 5:00 in the morning. Let's pack up. If you remember anything, then call." The police wandered out to their car and pulled away from the hospital. Kyle watched through the window until they were out of sight. As Kyle looked away, he saw something jump off his car. It was dark and thin. He passed it off as a cat but he had a nagging feeling.

* * *

><p><em>I am bound to the rules of my prison. I can roam at night but must obey the restaurant's instructions come the morning hours... but I'm not in the restaurant am I? I am hunting down my peaceful dreams and I will see that we are free. I saw the man in the window. He was so blind to everything he saw, too focused on the uniformed men leaving.<em>

_ I hear him breathing from this window. He looks so pained by what we did to him. It's such a shame that it means nothing to me. I am not half the being that I was._

_ I can't go in there. To much light. It hurts so much be out here. I can't get in but he can._

* * *

><p>Kyle walked to the ICU with great discomfort. His head hurt and he felt stressed like he could never imagined. He knew the animatronics were acting a bit off, but this was insanity. They were torturing Dan like it was everyday life. They had to be completely broken yet the originals still worked fine. Even the remains of the new Foxy were trying to kill him. The thing that haunted him was the odor that emanated from them. The old ones always smelled bad, but now the new ones... they smelled even worse. They smelled like death. Kyle knew that there were kids going missing from the news, but... he shook the thought from his head.<p>

He knocked on the door to Dan's room and waited for an answer. Kyle heard nothing and was about to leave when he heard a rasping sound emanate from the room. It wasn't human. It was more like slowly tearing metal.

Kyle burst through the door and stared at the nightmarish scene. Dan was lying there hooked up to all sorts of machines: an IV, a heart monitor and a breathing mask. But what wasn't supposed to be there was something that Kyle knew to be stolen. It was missing for so long and now he was staring right at it. A wretched smell filled the room. Dan's throat was grasped by a large hand covered in faded gold paint.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's-me-revenge-me-hurt-them-eat-them-it's-me-revenge-he-give-them-gifts-revenge-give-us-life-please-kill-me-kill-them-avenge-us-it's-me-hurt-us-stole-from-me-made-me-left-me-abandoned-me-it's-me-revenge-give-them-gifts-don't-hurt-me-leave-me-alone-I-want-my-mother-revenger-it's-me<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kyle froze. He just stared at the tarnished suit. Its hand gripped Dan's throat, and the other dug deeply into his chest. As Kyle watched the suit's head detached from the body, opening its jaws wide.<p>

Kyle snapped out of the trance and rushed over to the bed. The gold head swerved around and the body faded into dust. Goldy's head screamed a horrible and hollow scream, like a saw cutting through flesh. Kyle shut his eyes tightly and waited to meet the same fate as Jeremy. But it never came. Kyle looked around the room and then to Dan. His throat was slightly bruised but the only marks on his chest was moist redness seeping through the bandages.

Kyle slowly slid down the wall and rested his head in his hands. He was shaking and felt like someone had force fed him cement. He stared out the window at the white faced creature that sat on the sill. Its normal smile had been turned into an impossible scowl. Its static eyes were shaped down into a glare. It placed its hand on the glass and gestured for Kyle to come outside.

Kyle sat there on the floor for a good ten minutes. He hardly breathed or moved. He just stared out the empty window wishing he had a choice in the matter. He finally picked himself up shakily. He felt chilled to the bone even before he got outside.

The rain was coming down hard as Kyle stood in the cold darkness. The sun's rays were unseen from below the buildings and trees. He could see the stars beginning to fade from the sky as it became a dark purple. Kyle heard the sound of small motor and few clicks from behind him.

"_Don't scream. Turn around slowly."_ Kyle heeded the cold tone of the mechanical voice. He looked upwards and saw the marionette perched on the ledge above the hospital door.

"_How are you feeling, Kyle? Hire any killers lately?" t_he robot accused. Kyle lifted up his flashlight with a weak hand and pressed the button. Before the lights went on the puppet snatched it from his hand with a cable.

"_You see Kyle, I have my rules. Rule one; don't play with dangerous toys" _The animatronic smashed the flashlight's lenses on the hospital wall, showering bits of glass down on Kyle.

"_And that inevitably leads to rule two; comply to orders!" _The plastic remains of the light were thrown to the ground as the marionette descended.

"W-what do you want m-me to do?" Kyle stuttered. The grin on the robot's face seemed to widen, threatening to engulf the creature's head entirely.

"_You are going to forget Dan and get in your truck, drive back to your job and tell us where he is" _The puppet grabbed Kyle's shoulder and pushed him towards the vehicle.

"Y-ou're not going to k-kill me?" Kyle quavered as they got in the truck. The animatronic regarded him from the passenger seat.

"_I think we can wait till you have the night shift. It will give us plenty of time to finish that question_"

* * *

><p>Foxy stood outside the restaurant. He stared up and down the roads looking for any sign of the prey that had escaped him.<p>

"Foxy, come back inside. It's 5:30." Foxy turned to see Freddy standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, but I be waiting for the captain to sail back to shore" the red machine growled. Freddy crossed his arms and gave Foxy a sarcastic look.

"If I didn't know you were supposed to sound like that..." he chuckled. Bonnie appeared in the door, as broken as usual.

"Are they back yet?" he asked. Foxy shook his head and the faceless bunny's ears drooped.

"Don't fret, lad. When the bilge rat gets back, I'll tear off his arm and you can keep it" The pirate turned back to look at the open roads. A cheerful look lit up Bonnie's glowing red eyes. He really wish he had his arm back, but he wanted his face more than anything. The only thing was even if Bonnie got his face back, he would never wish to put it back on.

"I'll feel better in a few days," said Bonnie, "Then those toys will get what they deserve: a slow melting." Foxy turned with a pained look in his eyes.

"Not all of them deserve it..." he muttered.

"Oh yeah, we thank your girlfriend. Without her they would still be here!" the purple bunny mocked. Foxy stepped forward to tear him limb from limb but their thoughts were interrupted by what they believed to be an annoyance.

"Hey guys, what's going on!" The bright blue toy rabbit peered over Freddy's shoulder.

"Go away, ye sky blue swab!" screeched Foxy. The three older animatronics glared at the shiny toy robot.

"Please, Bon-bon, leave. We want to enjoy the outdoors while the night is still here," Freddy requested. Toy Bonnie stepped outside with a worried look on his face.

"Sorry, I didn't want to step on your toes. I just wanted to see how you... were..." he powered down before he could finish.

"Well there ye go, the seas are steady," Foxy snickered. Old Bonnie gave The downed robot a kick in the leg.

"Nothing like a heartless pile of junk to keep you angry," he mocked. Bonnie went inside leaving the toy in the cold.

"Should I take this inside?" Freddy inquired. The new ones could never make it outside for long, but the others never cared as long as it shut them up.

"Nay matey, I need some quiet tonight," Foxy looked at the truck slowly approaching and averted his gaze. The beams turned off as it pulled into the lot. A smirk tried to show in Foxy's metal and plastic face.

"I think the meat is home."

* * *

><p>Kyle's sat in silence for the whole drive. It was very difficult considering the murderous puppet was blaring children's music over the radio. For the whole trip the puppet wouldn't really sing but would play the songs instead of speaking.<p>

"_We're almost there," t_he robot finally said. Kyle looked awkwardly at the machine that sat in the truck with him.

"W-what do you want m-me to do?" Kyle asked nervously. The marionette switched off the radio.

"_You will tell us where the first guard is. And in about five years we get to kill you._"

"That's n-not much of a deal," Kyle muttered.

"_Hey, be grateful! You get a nice extended life. But if you quit, we'll hunt you down," _the robot laughed. The pizzeria pulled into view. There were three animatronics waiting outside. It was the old Foxy and Freddy, as well as the new Bonnie.

"_Turn off the headlights!_" the puppet hissed. Kyle switched off the high beams and pulled his collar over his face.

The truck stopped in front of the angry red animatronic. It dashed around and tore the driver seat door open. Kyle was yanked out of his truck by the jacket and held above the ground.

"You may not be the scalawag I want, but I'll rip off you arm too!" Foxy growled.

"_Aw, put the man down Foxy. We'll kill him later... eventually._" The puppet stepped out of the truck. Foxy let go of Kyle's arm and dropped him on the pavement.

"Arr... can I at least break a finger?" Foxy groaned.

"_No, we still need him, let's get inside while we still have half an hour._" The red pirate shoved Kyle towards the restaurant doors. They were greeted by Freddy and the motionless Toy Bonnie. Kyle was as petrified as the bunny. The three robots dragged him into the pizzeria. As the marionette passed by Bon-bon, he powered up. He stood still emitting various hums and whirs.

"...how you were doing and I wanted to apoli...gize... guys?" The door shut, leaving him outside.

"Aw man. Not again!"


	8. Ch 8: Was it Worth it?

**Ch 8**

**Was it Worth it?**

Kyle had never felt like a brave person. If it meant risking his own life he would never do it. He never learned to ride a bike or ever got drunk. Kyle wanted to live as long as he could without reprehensions. He never thought a job like this would be more dangerous than anything else.

"Now lad, I have all the threats in the world to give but I ask ye this once: where is the guard?" The blade of Foxy's hook was but inches from Kyle's face. The entire collection of animatronics were gathered around him. He counted almost all the known models and a strange endoskeleton with bright gold eyes.

"Answer me, lad or ye be crawling off the plank!" Foxy screamed. Kyle backed away but was pushed forward again by the damaged Freddy. Foxy narrowed his eyes and his metal ear twitched.

"I-I don't know... h-his file isn't here anymore" Kyle stuttered. Freddy grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around. Kyle was met with a pair of cold angry blue eyes with white pupils.

"We want knew information. If he was still in the files we would be using you for spare parts instead" Freddy's voice was dark and hollow like a voice box at the lowest level. They all turned to the sound of distant banging on the front door. The old ones ignored it but the toys did a head count.

"Did you lock Bonnie outside again?" Toy Freddy asked. His voice was like old Freddy but a bit softer.

"Forget the bunny and beat the answers out of this landlubber!" Foxy shrieked. Toy Chica ignored him and went to open the doors. Kyle sat in the party room trembling beneath the glare of plastic and glass eyes.

"I r-really don't know where he is n-now. Please let m-me go" Kyle pleaded. Old Chica leaned down to get at eye level with him.

"If you don't stop crying we can give you stuff to cry about" she snapped. Kyle shut his mouth and sank down in his chair.

"_Now Kyle, we just want to know what his name was?_" the Puppet asked calmly.

"A-Alex Stevens" Kyle sputtered. The marionette snapped his fingers. Kyle shut his eyes waiting to be crushed or torn apart. But when he opened his eyes they were all looking to Toy Freddy. His eyes had gone black and he was rubbing his chin as if deep in thought.

"Ah here he is," he finally said, "Alex Stevens, age 65, history of minor violence, address 115... thank you for your services." The toy bear's eyes went back on, a smile simulated on his face.

"_Well then Kyle, you get to live another day,_" the puppet said. The old animatronics lifted Kyle from the chair and started to drag him down the hall. They went past Toy Bonnie and Chica who were on their way back. But instead of letting Kyle go, they threw him into the parts room.

"Wait! D-don't just leave me in here!" Kyle yelled from the pitch black room. The sounds of Foxy's laughter echoed through the metal door.

"Sorry lad, but I need some payback"

* * *

><p>"Okay... who knows how to drive?" Toy Bonnie asked as they reached Kyle's truck. They stood in silence and stared at the vehicle.<p>

"_It shouldn't be to hard_," the puppet said. "_I watched Kyle drive_" The puppet and Foxy squeezed into the front seats.

"Okay, I wish I had a ship" Foxy grumbled.

"And where would you sail?" Toy Freddy asked. "On land or the sky?"

"Shut your trap before I feed you to the sharks!"

"Can all of you be quiet!" Toy Chica screamed from the cargo bay of the truck. She glared at them through the back window.

"Sorry lass, but we were arguing about how badly this sack of scrap wants to be chum," Foxy snapped. The puppet snapped his fingers and they all fell silent. Foxy and Toy Freddy kept arguing until they realized they couldn't talk.

"Now that that is settled," the marionette barked, "How do you start this thing?" They looked at each other waiting for an answer.

"Maybe we do what those big kids we see outside do to cars?" Toy Chica said.

"What? Do you mean this?" Foxy tore the radio out of the dashboard.

"No, the wire thing" she said impatiently. Foxy dug his hook into the dashboard's under casing and tore it open. An assortment of colorful wires came into view.

"Well... now what?" Toy Freddy inquired. The puppet started to mess with the wires for an answer.

"_Okay, this really an irritation_," the marionette growled. "_Chica! Get in here_!" Drivers door opened and Old Chica stuck her head inside.

"Can you start the boat for us lass?" Foxy asked. She looked at the jumbles wires protruding for the dashboard.

"Where's the keys?" Old Chica asked. The puppet frowned in frustration and jumped out the sun roof. He rushed back into the pizzeria and opened the parts room door.

"_Kyle, give me your car keys_!" He demanded.

"T-they're in the glove compartment" Kyle replied. The robot covered his own face and punched a dent in the metal frame door. Kyle ran out past him and made a dash for the exit.

"_Kyle, get back here before... oh forget it_!" The animatronic screamed and lunged for the human. But he never made it. The puppet felt pain seize up in his circuits. He looked weakly at the clock. It was 5:58 am. He screamed out the door for the others to get back inside. The toys lumbered up to the stage. The old ones ran into the back room while the puppet and endo ran for the prize corner. Kyle tried to get out the door but Toy Chica punched him in the gut. He staggered to his feet as the sound of the clock chimed 6:00 am.

* * *

><p>Kyle limped to his truck and sank into the soft driver seat. He looked at the damage they did to his car. He pushed to radio back into place and closed the dashboard. Kyle pulled the keys out of the glove compartment and tried to start the car.<p>

"Well hey Kyle, you're here early" someone laughed. Kyle turned to see his boss step out of his car.

"You going to unlock the doors or did you forget to lock them?" he chuckled. Kyle leaned back in his seat and covered his face with his hands.

* * *

><p>Well, this has been a predicament. I know now where we can find him. We were right there and the only thing standing in our way was ignorance. I stand on this stage with Chica and Bonnie at proof of my failure. We could have fixed so much. We could have redeemed ourselves in their eyes. But they hate us now more then ever. I am sorry Freddy we couldn't help you.<p>

* * *

><p>If I ever get my hands on that bilge rat I will tear his eyes out and fill the sockets with his own teeth. The lad better hope we never see him again or else we will make him walk the plank or simply tear him apart. Let's paint the seas red with his blood and see what sticks.<p>

* * *

><p>We won't see nightfall. We won't see the children. We won't see anything but the fires they will melt us with. We are scheduled to be destroyed today. I never got to apologize to them. The just left me in the cold hoping I wouldn't be there when they woke up. Me, Freddy, Chica and Foxy will die and we won't get to say our regrets. They may not care what happens to us but the old ones must feel something...<p>

* * *

><p>I can't wait to wake up tonight and see that empty stage. Those sorry excuses for replacements will be gone before nightfall. I may not be fixed yet but I wish I could see the look on that bright blue idiot's face when they scrap him. He thought he could replace me? Well now who's being replaced!<p>

* * *

><p>I-I-I (<em>don't let them<em>) I don't want t-to die. Please d-don't (_save me_) don't let them h-hurt me. I j-just wanted to be (_let me go_) be f-free. I w-want out (_help me Foxy_) out, help m-me. It's all m-my fault (_wanted revenge_) f-fault, I never t-though he-he (_little brat_) he would die.


	9. Ch 9: Rest in Flames or Rot in Pain

**Ch 9**

**Rest in Flames or Rot in Pain**

_How could I have been such a fool? We were so busy looking for him that we never thought of how we would get there. I have to wait an entire day's worth before I can try again and this time... why is this box moving?_

* * *

><p>"Geez, this thing's heavy!" the worker huffed as he tried to raise the colorful present from the prize corner. Kyle watched from his office and breathed a sigh of relief when the movers started to heave the box into the truck.<p>

"You know," the manager said to Kyle. "I heard that puppet has been around long before we owned it.

"You mean that diner?" asked Kyle. The manager nodded. There was a loud thud at the box slammed to the floor, spilling its content.

"My bad!" the worker called out. The sight of the motionless puppet made Kyle wince. He averted his gaze when something shiny caught his eye. It was the large endoskeleton he had seen before. Kyle rushed over and dragged it out of the box. It had been firmly packed into a ball and shoved into the very bottom of the box.

"Well, what do you know," the manager laughed."The suit was stolen but they left the hardware" Kyle smiled briefly but was still focused on its eyes. They had been a dark gold but now they seemed to be a pale blue.

_**BRZTTKchsssss! **_A loud buzz rang through the nearly empty room. Everyone looked over towards the group of men by the truck. The Mangle had been tossed in and smashed against the metal wall.

* * *

><p>Foxy stared out the parts room door. He could neither move nor close his eyes. All he could do was stare out the open door. He saw through the main hall and into the prize room. He watched as his captain was dropped on the floor and haphazardly shoved back into that cursed box. But Foxy was forced to watch the worst of all. He had to stare out the main entrance at the large crew of men toss her into a metal ship. He had to watch her shatter into little bits and left to roll around in the cargo hold. Foxy could not look away and his eyes began to crack.<p>

* * *

><p>"That's the last one!" the worker yelled. They slammed the moving truck door on the blank faces of the shiny new machines. Kyle could have sworn the puppet was peeking out of the box.<p>

"Dude, what have you been feeding those things," a worker joked. "They smelled way bad!" Kyle nodded absently and stared at the truck. It pulled out of the lot and down the street, where Kyle hoped he would never see them again.

"Good riddance," he muttered. Kyle looked down the hall to the bathrooms and caught a glimpse of the parts room. The door was open and Foxy was sitting at the far end, his head fixed where the truck once was.

* * *

><p>I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i- (<em>help me me me<em>) n-n-n-n-no pl-pl-please please please. S-s-s-save m-m-me I d-d-don't want t-t-to d-d-die. (_Foxy where where where are you_) ca-can't s-s-s-see (_b-b-blind_) s-s-so dar-dark (_so b-broken_) H-help me!

"It h-hurtssss s-s-so mu-much!"

* * *

><p>The puppet threw open the lid to the box. His voice box gasped for air as he stared around the dark space. Light barely seeped through the thin metal walls. The room was a tragic nightmare. The marionette stared at all the damaged faces. The new ones had all been tossed and shoved into the truck. The Mangle was in hundreds of pieces. Toy Freddy's microphone was lodged in his neck and Toy Chica's eye had been knocked in by the cupcake. The group began to boot up and their eyes lit up. The puppet covered his eyes not wishing to hear what came next.<p>

"IIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the bloodcurdling scream reverberated throughout the steel walls. They began to flail around and claw at the walls. The Mangle's head croaked out a sob.

"It h-hurtssss s-s-so mu-much..." The marionette's hands dug into the paper and wood frame of the box. The whites of his eyes began to burn a bright red. He picked up the present and chucked it at the carrier door. It smashed to bits and the doors flew open, spilling chunks of wood and metal onto the street. They all scrambled for the exit and jumped out running for the trees. The puppet began scooping up pieces of the Mangle and carried almost all of her with his cables.

They landed a few feet away from the others who were sprawled out on the grass. They were on a curb near a small field and forest. The puppet turned his head and looked at the truck as it drove into the distance. He turned his head to the sky. It had been so long since he had last seen the sun. The marionette stood up slowly and painfully limped towards the others. His lower leg had snapped in half and was held together by the dark fabric. The Mangle groaned and snapped her jaws at the air uselessly.

"_Is e-everyone okay_?" the puppet asked. Toy Chica pulled the plastic cupcake from her eye and glared at him.

"Okay? OKAY!?," she screamed, "We have just been thrown out and left to rot in the hopes they would melt us down for parts! You think about that before asking me if I'm okay!" She broke down sobbing on the grass. One of the Mangle's disembodied arms reached out and put its hand on her shoulder.

"We are okay given our, _oof_, current status," Toy Freddy said as he tore the mic from his neck. Toy Bonnie looked down at his smashed guitar and held one of his ears in his hands. Balloon Boy and Girl's plastic balloons had been smashed, leaving colorful pieces to decorate the grass. The puppet fell to his knees and held his face. The grin that had been carved into his face replaced with a fractured sob. They were all broken and they were never going back.

* * *

><p>"Okay Kyle, I'm going home early. Be sure to lock up when you leave!" the manager called from the door. Kyle groaned.<p>

"Okay, see you when we reopen," he sighed. Kyle began clearing out his desk. He flipped through paper after paper, throwing out what he didn't want. Kyle opened his drawer and began flipping through the documents. A few bills, a closing notice, he stopped at the two checks for night shift. One for Jeremy and the other for Dan. Kyle sighed and tossed one of the checks.

At 1:00 in the afternoon, Kyle closed up the pizzeria. The old robots were being shipped off to the new location next week. He got in his truck and turned on the radio. The sound of silence filled the air and it wasn't Simon and Garfunkle.

"I'll get it fixed later" Kyle grumbled. The day had been stressful. He had escaped deadly animatronics, had cleared out a building and the police had come by to ask questions. Kyle tried to start his truck. The engine didn't even make a sound. He rubbed his eyes and leaned back in the seat.

"I guess now is better than later..."

* * *

><p>Yes! Yes yes yes! They're gone! Gone gone gone! By all means I should be excited. I think when I can move I'll do a happy little dance. The room is dark but I feel so bright and cheery. Foxy can go eat a moldy pizza if he even tries to feel sad about it. They replaced us so now they got what was coming to them. And what were they thinking when they made those clowns. Oh, let's make the world's most vomit inducing hunks of plastic and make 'em play songs? Well, that blue excuse for my replacement can go burn... oh wait he already is. HA!<p>

* * *

><p>Toy Bonnie sat silently in the field. The guitar was thoroughly trashed and the others weren't much better.<p>

"Don't worry, Bonnie," Toy Freddy reassured. "The spare guitar may still be at the pizzeria." Bonnie lifted up the other red pile of scrap: the spare guitar. Toy Freddy let loose a mechanical sigh. He looked over to the others. They were trying to put Mangle back together again.

"How are the repairs going?" Toy Freddy asked. The Puppet shoved Mangle's ear back in place. He looked like he had been stripped of all happiness.

"For once the king's horses and men have a chance to fix something," Toy Chica said solemnly. Toy Freddy looked at his microphone. It was bent and the plastic casing was half gone. He dropped it to ground and it made an audible buzz.

"Is this how they felt?" Toy Bonnie asked. They all hung their heads and stared to the ground. The marionette raised his eyes to clouds.

"_No... this is worse_"


	10. Ch 10: Unravel my Reality

**Ch 10**

**Unravel my Reality**

Freddy sat there, taking in the darkness of the parts room. He waited, knowing the time was near. The clock chimed midnight. Freddy picked his hat off the ground and dusted it off. He looked through the pitch black room and saw two red lights appear. Bonnie stretched his arms. The harsh glow of his eyes barely illuminated the room. Chica raised her head and stared at the small group. Bonnie began to laugh. It slowly became louder and echoed throughout the room.

"They're gone!" he yelled happily, "They are out, fired, kaput, terminated!" Bonnie jumped to his feet and began to dance out of the room. Freddy stared at him during his entire jubilant exit. He had never really hated them exactly, but they were often a nuisance. Chica rolled her eyes and headed down the party room corridor. Freddy glanced over to Foxy. The pirate hadn't moved yet. He just sat there, not moving nor blinking. He just stared out the parts room door as he had been all day. Freddy started for the door but he looked back at Foxy's eyes. The yellow glass that framed them was full of new cracks.

* * *

><p>The puppet pulled open the plastic casing that lined his fabric body. He placed a wooden rod into his broken leg. He surveyed the others. Toy Bonnie sat in the grass barely attempting to fix himself. Toy Freddy leaned on a rock and stared sightlessly up at the night sky. His hat was caved in and most of the bulk that made up his suit was broken. Toy Chica tossed away her beak and pulled the bits of broken eye from her socket. But the Mangle... Toy Foxy... she was far from repaired. She was better than she was but over half the pieces that had constructed her were trashed. There were hardly any pieces of her suit intact.<p>

"This is your fault..." Toy Chica muttered. Balloon kids looked over to her and hid behind the marionette.

"Whom are you addressing?" Toy Freddy inquired. Toy Chica clenched her fists and threw the plastic cupcake at Toy Foxy, knocking off her ear.

"That thing!" Toy Chica screamed. "This is all your fault!" Toy Foxy turned her gaze to the ground. Toy Chica's metal teeth grated against each other.

"If you hadn't killed that guard, we'd still be home!" she cried. Toy Chica shook Mangle back and forth furiously. Toy Foxy tried to speak but all that came out was static.

"_She didn't kill him_!" the puppet snapped. Chica glared at him.

"No, the blood loss did!" she shrieked. The Balloon kids covered their eyes and began to whimper.

"Now Chica, don't you think you're going a bit too far?" asked Toy Freddy.

"You don't get a say in this!" Toy Chica hissed. "She and you were the ones they didn't hate as much!" Toy Freddy blinked in surprise. Bonnie's remaining ear perked up.

"She was given a pass because she got broken!" Toy Chica cried, "You were just like the other Freddy so they liked you!" Mangle's eyes began to fill with cracks. The Balloon kids held on to the puppet's legs.

"And what did we get!?" Chica yelled, "We were pushed aside and treated like junk!"

"Enough of this Chica! Please just stop!" Balloon Girl screamed. The marionette looked down at the kids. As Toy Chica turned around, a shard of glass fell from her remaining eye. Toy Freddy removed his hat and held the broken prop to his heart, if he had one.

"I-i I'm s-so sorry-y" Toy Foxy croaked. Chica covered her eyes and began to sob. The puppet scanned the streets. The signs were familiar. He gave the Balloon kids an old stuffed animal and dashed down the street. Toy Bonnie looked at him until he vanished into the fog.

* * *

><p>"Okay, this next song is called, "I can see clearly now the junk is gone!" Bonnie stood on the stage. He had been singing for the past hour. Freddy sat in a folding chair, forced to listen to every out of tune note. Chica had been trying to mess with the kitchen but all the supplies were gone.<p>

"Bonnie, could you please take a break?" Freddy asked.

Bonnie stopped singing and looked at him. He raised his hand and rasped a static

"No!" The scratchy sound of butchered songs resumed. Chica took one step into the room and promptly left just as fast.

"Take me with you...," Freddy muttered. Bonnie began to dance along with his song.

" And while they burn I think I'll enjoy some pizza, and after that I'll ... " He was interrupted by a large phone hitting him in the head. It was the phone the humans had mounted to the wall. Bonnie turned to the hall and saw Foxy standing there. His eyes were cold and the glass had almost completely fallen of them.

"If you sing one more word, I'll mount your circuits on the wall" Foxy growled. Bonnie's motors whirred as he tried to raise a nonexistent eyebrow.

" One more word " Bonnie mocked. Foxy lunged at the purple rabbit. He dug his hook into Bonnie's lower jaw and began tugging on it. Freddy jumped on stage and tried to pull the two of them apart. Chica raced into the room and stared at the scene. The sound of a door slamming caught their attention. They all turn to the front entrance. There in the door, stood a rain drenched puppet with a crooked leg.

"_I think it's time I had a word with you four_"

* * *

><p>"Did he abandon us?" Toy Bonnie asked. Toy Freddy shook his head. They were all perched on the rocks, using pieces of scrap to shield them from the rain.<p>

"M-m-maybe hhhhhe went-t for he-help" Mangle hoped. The Balloon kids huddled under the shell of their plastic balloons.

"Is he coming back?" Balloon boy held back a sob. Toy Freddy patted him on the back.

"I'm sure he will, kid."

"Wait... they're alive?... oh well, as long as they aren't here," Bonnie grumbled.

"The new crew is ship shape?" Foxy breathed a sigh of relief. They were gathered in the empty game room. Even the endo was there.

"So, how are we all supposed to get there?" Freddy inquired. The puppet rubbed his forehead, deep in thought.

"What about Dan's car?" Chica asked. They all gawked at her.

"Is it sill in the drive way?" Bonnie asked. The group peeked outside and saw the small van parked in the corner of the lot.

"I will drive," the endo said. They all looked incredulously at it.

"Raise your hand if you knew it talked," Bonnie muttered quietly.

"Forget that," the marionette chimed in. "Me and him will go. You all stay here!"

* * *

><p>The Mangle rubbed her teeth. The old red and brown dust flaked off them and blew away in the wind. She didn't want this to happen. She just wanted to be done with it. But why didn't it help them?<p>

"Everyone duck!" Toy Freddy hissed. They all crouched down behind the rocks and waited for a car to pass by. Toy Bonnie's ear tucked back behind his head as he peeked over the boulder.

"Um guys, I think he's back," he called out happily. The gang scrambled out into the open and saw a sight that made them all smile. The puppet was there in the van. The endo waved from the driver's seat.

"Everyone in!" the marionette called. "We're going home!" They all packed into the van, tucking the rear seats down for space. The Mangle grabbed onto the roof and the Balloon kids began messing with the radio.

"Are we safe?" Toy Bonnie asked worriedly. The puppet nodded. Toy Freddy placed his tattered hat back on his head.

"I take it they weren't too happy to find out we aren't scrap?" he wondered.

"You'd be surprised," the marionette laughed.

* * *

><p>Bonnie stood at the entrance of the pizzeria, holding an old book in his hands.<p>

"What's that you have there?" Freddy asked. Bonnie shrugged.

"Just some book. Old metal bones dropped it on the way out," he handed it to Freddy.

"The autobiography of a yogi?" Freddy puzzled. The cover was a faded green and the pages were worn. Freddy flipped to a page that had been bookmarked.

"It is lamentable that the mass agricultural development is not speeded by fuller use of your marvelous mechanisms?" Freddy read aloud. The page went on for awhile about laboratory plant experiments.

"Why would it have this?" he asked.


	11. Ch 11: Fear to Regret

**Ch 11**

**Fear to Regret**

Kyle opened the door to his truck and climbed into the drivers seat. He had just gotten out of the auto shop. The mechanics reattached the wires that hooked up the car's ignition. Kyle would have to wait till next week for them to fix his radio.

He stopped by a restaurant to get a quick dinner. Afterwards he decided to go by the hospital to check on Dan.

"Hey buddy, how you feeling?" Kyle asked. Dan shrugged.

"Somewhere between hit by a baseball bat or a car," he laughed tiredly.

"Are you going to be okay here?"

"Well, the hospital treated me for internal bleeding, tetanus and a broken arm... I think in my case that I'm just peachy. At any rate, they want to release me tomorrow."

"At least _they_ didn't injure your sense of humor," Kyle joked. Dan sighed.

"What did they want?"

"They... wanted the name of the first guard," Kyle answered.

"Wow, do all your employees have bad luck?"

"Ha! See you later, Schmitt."

"Where are we going?" Balloon Girl asked.

"Are we there yet?" Balloon Boy laughed.

"Can I die yet?" Chica muttered. The marionette groaned. They were almost there according to Toy Freddy.

"_Listen my backseat complainers_," the puppet said. "_We are going to get our revenge, and this time on the correct person._"

"Yippee!" The Balloon kids cheered." The Mangle peered through the window from the roof. She didn't like the idea and just wanted to go home.

"We're here," Toy Freddy spoke as his eyes went from jet black to his normal blue. They were parked in a small neighborhood, in front of an old house. There was a moving truck in the drive way.

"Why does he have such a big car?" Toy Bonnie asked. The others shrugged. One by one they crept from the van. The puppet pulled open a window and brought them all inside.

**About 50 years ago**

A child wept outside the Fazbear Family Dinner. He peered into the small one-roomed building. There were kids inside, with games and decorations. And with them was one lone animatronic, passing out cake. Its movements were stiff and slow but still a wonder to see. The only doors inside led to the bathrooms and the back room. The adults were out and the owners had left to run errands. It was a small place. Only one robot, but it was popular with the kids.

The child outside wished to get in and join his friends. His parents hadn't paid for his admission yet, so he was kept from joining the party. He kept crying as a car pulled up behind him. A man stepped out... at least the kid thought it was a man. It was a purple Freddy, almost like the one inside. It wore a small gold badge on its chest that read: "Laugh Ranger"

"Well, why are you so sad?" The bear asked. The crying child wiped his eyes.

"They won't let me in without my parents telling them it's okay."

"Well, that's no problem!" The bear cheered. "I can let you in, but in return I get to show you something." The boy nodded and followed the purple bear into the back room. Inside old decorations and presents were strewn carelessly about. The bear opened a gigantic box that had an old puppet in it. The boy lifted it out of the box. The puppet was big but not at all heavy. It had blue painted eyes and a nice smile. Its cheeks were painted a rosy red. But those were the only features on its face. The child laughed in delight. However, as he turned to leave, the bear grabbed his arm. As the child turned around, the bear removed its purple suit revealing a uniformed man. His badge read: Night watch.

The boy tried to scream but was still too choked up from his tears. The man wrapped his hands around the kid's throat and slowly squeezed the life from him. The guard took the boy's body, stuffed it into the present, and threw the puppet over him.

Deep in thought, Foxy sat on the stage of the pizzeria.

"What are you thinking about, Foxy?" Chica asked quietly.

"The day we died"

**About 25 years ago**

Five children ran through the rooms, laughing and playing. They were in a great little place called Fazbear Family Diner. The place had so many rooms and games, and the stage had four animatronics. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. The kids thought they looked a little scary but were having way too much fun to be afraid. They played hide and seek and ate pizza and cake. The five of them had never had so much fun.

"Are you having a blast?" One of the animatronics asked. The kids turned and saw a strange Freddy. It was colored with gold paint and had a few spots of purple peeking through. The paint job looked rushed and its movements were smoother than the others.

"Yeah, we're having fun!" The kids laughed. The bear clapped his hands.

"Do you want some cake?" it asked happily. The kids cheered as the bear led them to large and nearly empty room.

"Where's the cake, mister?" one of the kids asked. They were in a room where the spare suits were kept.

The discolored Freddy removed his suit to revel an old man with a uniform. He had a rusty badge that none of the kids could read. The man locked the doors and killed the five kids. With the blaring music of the restaurant, no one could hear their screams.

The man left long before nightfall. The children's bodies were left there. In the back of the room a box opened and a thin animatronic stepped out. Its face was pale and its eyes were black. Its cheeks were a pale and faded red. From its eyes streamed purple tear-like streaks. It gathered the bodies and began to stuff them one by one into the spare suits. The last kid it stuffed went into the gold painted suit.

"_We'll get him one day... I promise."_

The marionette and the others slunk through the darkened house. Toy Bonnie picked up a photo on the shelves.

"It's him," he hissed. The Endo's eyes flashed an angry gold as it hid behind a couch. The man was working in the kitchen, packing stuff into boxes. The puppet lunged forward and tackled him. The dim kitchen lights illuminated the man's face. It was a young twenty or thirty something man with brown hair. The marionette pulled away in surprise.

"_You're not Alex... Where is Alex Stevens_!" The robot yelled.

"I'm Alex Stevens!" the man cried out in surprise. The puppet looked long and hard at the man's face, a face he did not recognize. The toys raced into the kitchen. The second they saw the prone man, they rushed him. The endo and puppet stared as the toys raised the man off the ground and shook him violently.

"You killed us!" Toy Freddy screamed in anger. The Balloon Kids punched at the man's ankles. The marionette and endo exchanged glances. They didn't recognize him. They looked back as the man kicked Toy Freddy away and grabbed a knife.

"I knew I'd go crazy from this!" the man croaked. "But I still don't care!" The man lunged at Toy Bonnie and began to stab him repeatedly. The endo rushed forward and tried to pull him off Bonnie, but was smacked away. The metal skeleton dropped to the ground and the puppet watched as its eye turned a dark gold.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" the man screamed as he began attacking the Balloon Kids. A gold hand pulled him away from them. The man turned and was met the empty eyes of a golden Freddy suit. The man dropped the knife and began to back away.

"No, no, no! Get away from me!" The man sobbed. His crying slowly faded to laughter. His eyes snapped open with a crazed look. Alex lunged at the golden bear and began to claw at it. The gold paint peeled off in places revealing the old purple paint job. The puppet backed away as the endos eyes began to crack and turn a sickly purple. The gold abruptly cascaded off the suit like fine dust and the dark moldy purple suit emerged. It had a gold painted badge in purple text that read: "Laugh Ranger." The puppet screamed and fled through the window and ran off into the night. The others were not far behind.


End file.
